


樱之风华 The Wind And Edo Blossom Of Sakura

by Cho1ke



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho1ke/pseuds/Cho1ke
Summary: Hijikata & Kazama's looming love





	1. 上:不弃珍宝 The Unabandoned Precious

**Author's Note:**

> 《不弃珍宝》
> 
> Written By:HM
> 
> #土方岁三x风间千景【土风】#  
> #土方视角#  
> #腐向注意#  
> #无女主 无罗刹 微虐#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata&Kazama's love story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上:《不弃珍宝》
> 
> Written By:HM
> 
> #土方岁三x风间千景【土风】#  
> #土方视角#  
> #腐向注意#  
> #无女主 无罗刹 微虐#

——————————————————————

 

伴着昏暗月光颓然欲睡的我，忽地想起原田在酒桌上对我小声说的话。

「我说，副长，等仗打完了，找个地方安稳生活吧？」

当时我不以为意，还嘲笑他道：  
「这么没志气啊，左之。」

这句玩笑话引得原田低下头沉默了好一会。我察觉出他与平日的不同，注视着他收去笑容，严肃地放下酒杯。  
杯中的液体悄悄溅出来几滴，落在桌上碎开成小小的点。  
「可能是这样吧。但是，这是我的梦想所在。」

「梦想？我以为你想做个伟大的武士。」  
我饮尽面前斟好的酒，自己也不确定自己说的是不是正确的言语。

原田很认真地看向我，又看看其他饮酒品菜的同伴，说：  
「伟大的武士人人都想当。于我，我只想获得平静的一生，让沾满鲜血的手不再颤抖。」

我叹气，闭上眼睛：  
「你也知道这有多不容易。」

原田点点头，下定决心似的问我：  
「副长，有想实现的愿望吗？」

「……」

如果我能看到自己，我那时的神情一定和原田说出自己梦想的时候一模一样吧。

同样的严肃，同样的沉默，同样的纠结不清，同样的不敢确定。

对我来说，这也是一个极其难选择方向的交叉路口。是要新选组，还是要自己的生活，我有时自己也不清楚。

这两种选择像是百年前人类和掌管东方鬼族——雪村一族的战争，见面就毫不犹豫地刀剑相向，剑拔弩张。

而我，做不出选择。  
我不知道是该拯救自己，还是该佛度他人。

 

「遥不可及。」  
最后，我只说了这一句作为回复。

因为我说不出别的话来了。

我的愿望，它就像冬日开放樱花一样不可实现，甚至不可碰触。  
无论我离它多么近，总是无法企及。

也许是身为新选组副长的原因，我肩上的担子极其繁重，让我无暇顾及我的梦想。

在战争期间，新选组隶属的会津藩和萨摩藩刚刚确定了友好关系，因此，目前我们和萨摩之间秘密提同盟的目标，就是为了协调力量，将长州藩赶出京都。

只不过，在新选组名声大噪之后，突然间多出了很多想调查我的萨摩党徒，一个个都想看看我这个新选组副长是个什么来头。

当然，他们可以追溯我的过去，看我是多么陈腐、古板、不明事理、不懂人性，从知道我不光彩事迹的人嘴里听到我的可怜兮兮，甚至在背后玷污我的名声——

但就算这样，我也不会让他们知道我内心藏着的东西。

那是我的梦想。  
我绝不，绝不允许有人知晓它的存在。

那是我如今所笃定相信的东西，是支撑我活到现在的信念，是我哪怕背叛世界也要给予它一点点实现机会的边缘碰触，是我永远不会透露的秘密。

我会一直守口如瓶——直到我长埋黄土。

 

恼人的念头不停地随着夜风在我旁边盘旋。我走投无路，既不成眠，只好松松地扎起长发，跨出房去。

今夜庭院之上的月亮比起往日，若硬是要说不同，那就是月光比往日更要凉些。  
春已初至，却尽是冬之面容。

我深叹一声，思考几刻后喃喃念出想好的俳句：  
「叹兮春之月，平原狭居寝难眠……」

 

「喂，姓土方的。」  
一句话从风里刮过来。

「不如用这句作结尾：唯念月色凉。」

 

我一惊，随后又立刻放松下来。  
——是他来了。

「看来你这鬼，活了几百年，也没好好静下心来读过书啊。」  
我转过头去，月光下，那人的头发泛着金色的光，如同吸收了月华一般烁烁耀眼。

他笑着冲我走过来，同时露出尖牙：  
「你也不能否认这和你前两句很搭配，对吧？」

风间千景站在我面前，存心要激怒我：  
「一样毫不出彩……我对的俳句可是照着你的模子刻的呢。」

「呵。」  
我哼了一声，并不回嘴。

如果我告诉他我的愿望，他会不会觉得惊讶，或者是觉得好笑，更或者是耻辱呢？  
有一天，同是他作为统治西之鬼族的首领期间，他会抛下同族，不顾一切地去追求遥远的梦想吗？

「真搞不懂你在想什么啊，土方。」  
他摩挲着自己微微垂下的腰带，稍稍抬起头，  
「跟我说话也那么心不在焉吗。」

「我也有自己的事情要思考，大将。」  
我揶揄他道。我总感觉他还像个孩子。

风间不置可否地挑起眉毛：  
「这么说来，你就只是在思考俳句？」

「差不多如此。」  
本想说说自己郑重思考的事，话到嘴边我反而说不出口了。

「那么，兀然造访，阁下有何贵干？」  
我不给他反驳的机会，毫不客气地逼问他。

他说得不急不缓，好像一点也不在乎：  
「萨摩那边的情况已大大恶化，特来通知。」

 

「洗耳恭听。」

 

「“禁门之变”——你参加了，对吧？」  
他发问。

我点头，「确有此事。」

于是风间继续道，  
「萨摩藩和长州藩的交手让萨摩藩倒幕派首领，特别是西乡隆盛，开始越加觊觎长州藩的实力——」

「唔，这么说来，这个西乡，萌生了和长州藩联手倒幕的念头？」  
我稍稍思考一番，抢下他的话头。

微凉的春风适时地吹起风间的长衣，他面无表情地继续说下去：  
「萨摩藩倒幕的首领，认为单靠一己之力难成“尊皇倒幕”之大业——」

我愣了半晌，缓缓说出他们的阴谋：  
「但若其能和长州藩联手，便能取幕府而代之。」

奇怪地，风间并不答话。他转开脸，去看院里栽种的山樱树。

仿佛受他蛊惑一般，这时的风愈吹愈烈。有的还没全开的樱花，花瓣都纷纷落下地来，淡淡的香气在风里散开。

金色头发的鬼伸手接下几片粉白色花瓣，静静地观察着，似乎觉得花瓣会像雪花一样在他手里融化。也有几瓣落在他头上，映得他的身影更显绚烂之感。

 

「土方，别告诉我你的选择是和幕府共进退。」  
良久，他才低声以询问的语气对我这样说。

原来他在想我会如何决断……

「拼死战斗，这才是所谓的生存。」  
我不肯定也不否定他的说法，在风间看来一定是在吊他的胃口。

于是他忍不住猛地甩手，把花瓣摔下掌心，冲我吼着：  
「为什么要和他们为伍？！反正你们最后只会遭到背叛吧！」

我不动声色，决心说出我不变的坚守。

「我们以前经常被人称做假武士，」  
「但无论发生什么，我们都不会背信弃义。」  
「无论发生什么，信念都没有变过。」

我慢慢靠近他，凝视着他血红的双瞳。  
这双眼睛里，如今正映着我。

「无论和敌方的战争是输也好赢也好，」  
我一刻不停地说着，好像要倾倒空心中的苦涩，  
「贯彻到底，即是我们一直拼命守护的“诚”。」

 

「一信尚存，战无止境。」

 

我说完这最后一句话，便缄口不语了。

那一刻，我们两人之间好像说尽了所有。

我不祈祷他对我这个决定的肯定和认同，因为我也害怕我回不来，害怕我们这次见面之后即为永别……可是还有那么多事情等我完成，我又怎能抛下他人，寻求一己安乐？

就算是他，也不会希望世人唾弃我吧。  
我更不希望我们两个一起沦为平常人的笑料，时时刻刻都活在阴影当中。

 

「从今往后，鬼族将不会再支持萨摩。」  
没想到是风间打破了沉默。

「我累了。若他们认为我这恩情还得不够，我定不会放过做出这等贪婪决定的上级。」

他极缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，  
「无论他们想法如何，鬼族都会退出人类的穷争乱斗，从此销声匿迹。」

我尊重他的决定：  
「也好。」

看我的回复如此冷淡，他倒是先沉不住气了，恨恨地问：  
「鬼族决心不再插手人类之事，另辟鬼乡隐居起来，再也不过问战事——即使这样，你也没有什么想做的吗？」

「既已决定与人族再无瓜葛，你又何出此言呢，风间？」  
我以他的想法反驳他道，  
「鬼族固然可寻安生之地，人类对战争则已无回天之力——所以快走吧，赶紧离开京都。」

这是我唯一的请求，也是我的借口。

我知道他在考虑我。  
他一定是想问我「要不要跟我走」之类的话，但是他又一定知道会被拒绝。

所以你就一个人快离开我吧，风间。  
跟我在一起绝不会有好下场。

 

「既然你执意如此……」  
他嚣张的气焰消散了很多，只有乌云一样的悲伤笼罩着他。  
「土方……」

 

「让我杀了你。」  
他嘴唇轻颤，随后这句话珍珠一样从他的嘴里掉出来。

我微微睁大眼睛，眼泪刹那间盈满眼眶。

是啊，杀了我。

那也是他给我最后的警告——杀掉我，我们俩就可以同时得到解脱。

「我一无足轻重之人，岂敢让鬼之首领取我首级？」  
我装出自嘲之态，不愿让他看出我的绝望和挣扎着的希冀。

「比起被无名冷箭所弑，不如让我来将你刺死在自己生活的屯所。」  
他的话越冷酷，自己眼里的泪水就涌出越多，  
「死在我刀下，难道不好吗？！」

「让我亲手杀了你！」  
他拔出腰间的刀，手上因用劲过大而青筋暴起。那是他曾向我炫耀过的所谓斩鬼刀，“童子切安纲”。

「这样杀掉你，痛之深切定不比切腹，然而效果显著。」

这次，我没有从他的脸上移开目光。

我慢慢地解开衣带，把胸口袒露出来：  
「人不过一死而已。」

风间，如果这真的如你所想，那么就杀了我吧。  
我的命随时供你摄取。

我为你造就，也为你所毁灭。

 

我感受到我的长发被风吹起来，此刻无论它是在风里恣意飘扬，抑或是在冲风张牙舞爪地怒吼，我也无心去在意。

泪水滑下我的脸颊，风间一定看得清清楚楚。

同时，我也凝视着流连在他脸部肌肤上的泪珠——那样无色透明的液体，滋味定比不上粉白之山樱。

风间的身影牵引着夜色。

他上前一步，将扬起之刀的刀锋冲着我的胸口。  
「这可是你的选择，土方！」

「既是我的，也是你的。」  
我索性闭上眼睛。

风间的声音骤然放大了几倍，我知道，他一定不能容忍我态度的软弱：  
「你倒是拔出刀来啊！！」  
「拔出刀来，证明你比我更强！和我战斗——只有这样才能让我信服你的选择吧！！」

「风间——你还不愿相信么？」  
我的眼泪滚下脸颊，潮水一样汹涌猛烈，  
「杀·了·我——」  
「如果只有这样才能证明。」

裹挟着寒气的刀尖掠过我的肩膀，直直朝我的咽喉攻来。  
刀刃慢慢地刺进我的颈窝，艳红的血沿着脖颈蜿蜒而下，然而此刻我已感觉不到疼痛。

不时，痛感倏然消失。  
我睁开眼，看到童子切安纲已回刀鞘。

面前的男人眼光下沉，嘴角泛起一丝苦笑：  
「人类蝼蚁，生命匆匆如樱花飘逝。」

「生逐时流，虚花飞雪，红尘似幻，犹胜鬼火。」

「君晓眼前尽为泡沫，纵虚言掩覆无所遁，可为何仍复趋追求，不惜一死？」  
「此等高尚之举，鬼族求而不得。」

他双手垂在身侧，神情低迷，我顾不上脖子浅浅的伤口，等待着他的下一句话。

「原来的名字配不上你，」  
「你已然是一个鬼。」

他弯下腰捡起几片正随风飘远的花瓣，抬起头来直视着我的眼睛。

「——赐你鬼族之名。」

 

通过他的血红眼瞳，我看到了情感的火焰，真实、旺盛，我不知道它是否只是为我燃起，但是我真真切切从他的眼睛里看到了我相信无人曾经见过的东西。

毕竟冷漠如他，我想就算是天雾九寿死在他的刀下，估计他也不会为他难过一刻。

但是现在我从他眼中看到的，是像樱花一样纯净的尊重和爱意。

「薄樱鬼。」  
他这样说，然后转身离去。

风间随手抛了刚刚握着的花瓣，阵风吹过，他的身后樱花飘落，絮如绒绒白雪。

我朝浓浓夜色伸出手，本想说「等等」，本想让他留下，本想作出最后的挽留，只可惜，我还是什么也没有说。

哪怕以后我们互为仇敌，哪怕以后我们会相见沙场，哪怕我的一生只有一次，这一回，我也想让他赶紧离开。

可别被我拖累了啊，风间。

快走，离我越远越好，越远越好。

我不会回头，我大概也不会为自己的行为追悔。

现在，今后，永不言悔。

 

我重新系好衣带，立在屋前，身边除了微冷的空气外空无一物。

我想着风间，眼光停留在那一地落花上，全然不知冷风吹得自己打了个寒颤。

我对着靛青的天空低声倾诉。

我多想完成我的梦想，那个对风间「尽我微衷」的俗气的梦。

因为怕连天的战火会洗刷我的感情，会让这个愿望有一天不复存在，于是，我想，就让我对风间的赤诚真心深藏胸襟，埋于叠叠冬雪，洒于飒飒秋风，谁也不得而知。

就像和他第一次见面，我就用和泉守兼定和他刀戟相向，企图置他于死地一样，这个梦想，也是我脑海里深刻的记忆之一。

我把它当做一份珍贵的馈赠，一份非凡的战书：「爱或不爱？」

又或者说，「敢或不敢？」

 

——不知不觉间，漫漫长夜过去了。  
眼见天将破晓，我有些吃力地站起身，抚摸着颈间的伤痕，微笑着感受他给我带来的痛苦，更让我真切地感受到胸膛里因为保护了自身梦想而燃烧的快乐。

回到桌前，我挥笔写下新作的俳句：  
「人世皆攘攘  
樱花默然转瞬逝  
相对唯顷刻」

 

没错，我们相遇得像樱花凋谢一样匆匆；  
可是我们分别，却像樱花绽放一样盛大辉煌。

也许这也没错——我们极少面对对方；

可是只需顷刻，我们就能知晓答案——  
是真真正正，爱着的。


	2. 下：始动之夜     The Preliminary Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata & Kazama's sweet love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《始动之夜》
> 
> Written By:HM
> 
> #风间x土方【风土】#  
> #风间视角#  
> #腐向注意#  
> #无女主 无罗刹 甜#  
> #有H#

————————————————

我纵身跃上二楼阳台，从怀里取出金棕长烟斗，漫不经心地擦了支柴火把它点燃。

火战栗着亲吻烟草，白雾瞬间自烟筒里升起，朝着天空飞上去，像一只接一只送死的无可救药的鸟。

我倚着纸窗，交叠起双腿，两手悠悠地搁下。

虽说是早春三月，冬季的气息仍未散去，固执地不肯退让；汩汩寒气还是喷如涌泉，挣扎着上涌，叽叽喳喳地要挤过来陪我——可是我难道不清楚吗？等我放松警惕，它们就会毫不犹豫地淹没我。

我注视着忽明忽暗的阳光和着灰尘在我眼前翻飞舞蹈，由不得想起几夜前去探望某人时天上挂的弯月，还有伴着它的几颗失光的星，像极了新选组和他们的副长。

一抹苦笑悄悄爬上我的脸。  
——他们的副长，是不折不扣的傻瓜。

我抬起手，张开双唇，环抱一样吸了烟嘴一口，刹那间禁断的气味便充斥了鼻腔。

烟原来是这个味道……

想着这些，我若有所思地吐出烟雾；格外呛人，但也在我忍耐范围之内。

我从来不喜欢烟，也不习惯西洋产物。不过不知道今日为何突然来了这等兴致，抢来天雾那家伙的烟杆子体验生活。

「身为鬼族首领，还干出这等让人耻笑的事情……」

想象着天雾偷偷说我坏话的样子，我脸色一沉。

我风间千景坐拥西方鬼族大权，房屋土地应有尽有，金银财宝数不胜数——只不过，本大爷活了几百年，总是被身边这样一个鬼族老顽固管教，还真是不太甘心……

「——又在生天雾的气啦？」

面前闪过一个人影，落到我身后。我因思考被打扰，恼怒地去抓他似海深蓝的长发。

他往后一挣，巧妙躲开我的攻击：  
「啊啊，生气到这种程度啊。」

我一眼也不看他，自顾自甩甩抓空的手：  
「不是说了么，到楼下喝酒去，没事别上来。」

他轻佻一笑，跨到我旁边来坐下。  
「我看天雾最喜欢的烟斗不见了，而且你也突然离席，所以就想是不是你……」

「闭嘴。」  
被他这么一打扰，我把自己刚刚苦心思考的事情全忘光了。

「——喂，风间。」  
蓦地，他少有地变得非常严肃，冷冽的语气逼迫我转过头看他。  
他的脸正对着初升的朝阳，暗色眼眸里的光争先恐后地往外溢，一瞬间让我窒息般想到另一个人——

「说要帮助萨摩的是你，现在你又要收回援手，到底是为什么？」  
他尖利问题的抛出，头一次令我回答得有些力不从心。

「虽说萨摩帮助过鬼族，」  
我竭力不含感情地作出回复，  
「但如今长州和萨摩已经联手，肯定不会再需要鬼族的帮助。」

顿了顿，我又补上一句：  
「所以说啊，鬼族再掺和下去，不就是给自己添麻烦么。」

 

相信我，不知火。  
绝对没有其他原因。

他赞同似的眨眨眼睛，没有回答，非常自然地转开目光去看院子里栽的山樱树。

我用余光偷看他一眼，见他好像被花迷住了似的，定定凝望着满地的花瓣。

花瓣……吗。

我又想起前几天和土方岁三的夜谈。

随着微风刮起的烟雾缭绕在我身侧，我一遍遍回想着他的话与表情，回想着他住所的山樱——我想着我那一刻抓在手里又立刻丢开的几片花瓣，如同那是春天为我们留下的暗影，覆盖着我们的未来与曾经。

接着外界的一切都开始离我远去，我突然明白，自己深深地陷入了他给我设下的陷阱。

土方是故意让我离开的。

我悔恨地皱着眉头，一言不发。

本以为我们再没话可讲，不知火匡却无心似地轻声道出一条让我神经紧张的消息，声音柔和得好像在冲我呢喃：  
「那天晚上我看到了。」

「什么？」  
尽管我瞬间就明白过来他所指何事，但我依然把不屑挂了满脸。

「你和那个新选组的人类……」  
他挑了挑眉毛，似笑非笑地看着我，  
「不，好像也叫“鬼”吧。」

姓土方的，因为严肃和极其循规蹈矩，所以外号叫「鬼副长」——原来连不知火也听说了。

我不喜欢听到他被别人议论。  
非常不喜欢。

我凌厉地扫了他为了躲开目光所以转开的侧脸一眼，暗暗握紧了拳头。

不知火匡丝毫不理会我的不悦，逼我听完他的问题：  
「如此不堪的人类……为什么不杀了他呢？」  
「为什么不用刀割开他的喉咙？」

「如果他对你不敬的话，杀掉就好了啊。」

「用你的童子切安纲。」  
不知火匡玩味的眼神向我飘过来，  
「那把斩鬼刀——砍人类绰绰有余了吧。」

我全身一紧，恐惧般抿紧嘴唇。

——杀了他？  
我也想杀了他。

这么顽固的他，这么让人烦扰的他，我也想把他杀了，一劳永逸。

但是他活着，对我更有意义。  
我绝不允许想杀掉他的人存在在这个世界上，除了我！

因为就算死……他也得死在我手里。  
就算要他尝遍所有的痛苦，也得由我亲自给予！

 

「——谁允许你这样说的？」  
受以上想法的驱使，我低吼一声，用拇指虎口狠狠地去抵不知火匡的喉咙。

他没有反抗，也许是知道我并不想置他于死地；相反，他仍然吃力地勾起嘴角：  
「我也知道那种感觉。」

 

「你知道什么啊……你怎么可能会懂？」  
我加大了手上的力度，把眉毛压得更低，  
「不要以为你懂我，不知火。」  
「我们虽是同族……但我比你要复杂。」

我忍耐着，控制着想杀掉他的想法。

「我以前认识一个人，叫高杉晋作。」  
不知火匡气声说着，根本没有想挣脱我，  
「他只是长州藩的一员……明明力量薄弱，还一心想要拯救这个国家……」

「明明那么轻易就会死掉，却一边口吐鲜血一边在战场上挺立着，好像完全不知道自己的死期临近。」

他的声音微微颤抖，像飘摇在暴风里的树：  
「风间。」

「我知道我和你非常不同，但是我和你一样，都讨厌弱小还自不量力的生物。」  
「可是高杉……还只是一个人而已，却要承受那么多责任。」

「而我只是看着，从没有为他做过什么。」  
「就连我的心意他也不曾明白过……」

「结果，他就那么逝去了……」  
「把我丢在身后。」

他暗色天幕似的眼睛缠住我的目光，死命抓住我，拍打着我的心。  
我从没有从一个鬼的眼睛里看到这种感情，炽热而又阴冷，仿佛冰与火的交融。

不知火和这个高杉晋作……  
一定有很难分离的理由。

看到眼前的鬼几乎都要被我的手压得窒息，我思考几秒，还是抽开手退到一边，让不知火匡平复呼吸。

也许他的确不会懂我，毕竟我们是那么不同。  
不过，他经历过的，也许我迟早也要经历。

「喂，风间，」  
不知火匡站稳之后又恢复了常态，抬起下巴对我猖狂地微笑，  
「我刚刚是故意说要杀掉他的。」

我勉强扯了一下嘴角：  
「我知道，但是这给了我理由杀你。」

他微笑不减，没有丝毫畏惧。

「除了高杉，人类里会有有趣的人也说不定呐。」  
不知火匡把话的尾音朝上一转，好笑地看着我，像是看着暗夜里的妖魅。

我冷冷地攥着烟杆，既不看他也不答话。之前还在那儿的烟草已经燃尽了，烟杆渐渐变得冰凉。

「说起来，我还没给他扫过墓……」  
他叹了口气，自责似的小声说着。

 

「风间，别让我的遗憾变成你的啊。」

 

不知火匡说着跳下阳台，消失在清晨的薄雾里，只留下翻起的风、带着些许温度的空气，和翻来覆去地想着同一件事的我。

也许战争打响之后，就真的再也没有机会了。  
我希望自己像不知火那样后悔吗？

他当然可以让我离开，可我不会随他心愿。

他高傲自大又没有自知之明，而且对外界展现的也只有他不通世事的雷厉风行。

但我不一样。  
我绝不，绝不允许自己也犯下和他一样的错误。

「一次……就一次。」  
我对自己嘟囔着，然后狠下心来点了点头。

只有一次机会……  
也只需要这一次机会。

随手把烟杆丢在阳台的桌子上，我腾身而去。

薄樱鬼啊，这一次，我会牢牢抓住你。  
——不是永远，因为我清楚这是人类达不到的极限。

土方岁三，如果我们终究无法拥有永恒，那么，就让本大爷带你体会其中一部分吧。

说不定，为你放弃永恒的生命也可以。

 

黄昏时，我终于来到新选组的屯所，在他们的屋顶上不停徘徊，等待着他的出现。

在漫长的等待里，第一次，我第一次开始厌恶自己无尽的寿命——这命，该由多长时间的等待组成？

我在灰黑的砖瓦上站定，向远方群山眺望着，想起鬼族的居住地也有那么大一片连绵的山峦，似乎能够遮盖天际。

鬼族那时候多么繁荣呵……

我正想着，一只黑猫却不识相地爬上屋顶，嘴里含着一小块饭团，呜呜哀叫着要靠近我，仿佛后面有什么在追它一样。

我一边不耐烦地后退，一边扭过头斜睨了背后一眼。

……！

 

和以往不同，穿着黑色西洋军装的土方岁三站在我身后，英气逼人，腰上松松地扣着一条皮质腰带，正提着剑要砍那只偷食的猫。

和他惊讶而隐含喜悦的目光对视了几秒，我眨了眨刚刚因讶异而睁大的双眼，深吸一口气，在确定周围没有人之后跳下屋顶。

 

「会津开战了，在战场上穿西洋装比较轻便。」  
土方即刻收了刀，迎着我的目光，好像已经知道我想问的问题一般开口道。

我盯了他一会儿，露出一个笑容。  
——我当然不是想知道这个啊。

他眉头紧蹙，显然对我的反应有些吃惊。

他见过我苦笑，也见过我悲恸流泪，更见过我的愤怒、恼火、后悔，但他一定没有见过我发自内心的、真真实实绽开笑容的脸。

……那今天，本大爷就笑给他看好了。  
连带所有他该知道、该体会、该拥有的东西，全都亲自给他。

「你怎么来——」

这一刻，他还双唇颤动着在问我的来意，下一秒，我就搂住他媚人的腰肢，酣尝樱唇。

起先他还半推半就，在我炙热的吻中低声嗡嘤着什么，如同在抗拒，又如同在怂恿我把他就此吞噬——我也想吞噬他，直到我们血液相融，合二为一为止。

我紧紧地环着他，像是行将溺亡的人抱着一根残桅断杆一样紧；在我们鼻尖相抵，唇齿厮磨之中，我听到、感受他粗重的鼻息，正以最轻微的方式呼唤我的理智。

我稍稍放松一些对他捆箍似的搂抱，抬起手抚摸他的面颊，若安慰，若同情，若怜悯，然后继续贴上唇去。

我想我是害怕了。

哪怕是面对当年攻打鬼族居所数量庞大的人类军队，我都没有一刻害怕过，而此刻我却开始害怕他会突然从我的臂弯里溜走，逃出我的怀抱，从此我们便永远分离。

我害怕到无声地流出泪水。

我恨这个软弱无能，连所爱之人也保护不了的，以为拥有屋所万间、异宝奇珍、权高位重便可以得到一切的自己。

一次又一次，我加深我雨点一样细密的吻，将我们的唇舌紧紧锁住，有如毒蛇一样彼此缠绕，双唇之间不断交换着对方晶莹的金津玉液，更交换着以爱为名的低吟浅唱。

那液体侵入我的口腔，刺激着我不断朝他索取，好像那是维持我永久生命的玉液长生酒，让我欲罢不能——

我一边滑动双手解开他的西洋皮质腰带，一边舔舐他湿润的双唇，把他忘情的呻吟尽数吞进喉咙，企图在此刻就将他完全占有。

「有、有人会来的……」  
趁我低头解开自己腰带的间隙，土方担心地插话进来。

唔，该死的新选组，连这也要打扰么……！

我愤懑地把上下两排牙齿来回摩擦几秒，拉着他跑进他的房间，关上门后一把把他推倒在地。

我伏上去，两手撑在他身侧，长长久久地凝视他的眼睛——那双暗紫的流光之眸如今只映得出我来——无论多久我都看不够。

我不禁想，就放弃永生吧，选择他。

「风间……」  
「你哭了……？」

极近的距离让他捕捉到了我眼角和脸颊上残留的泪痕。土方试图抬起手帮我擦去，我一下按住他，用威胁的语气制止道：  
「不要动。」

「不要做让自己后悔的事情，现在还有机会，快走——」  
他的嘴唇彼此轻碰，说出的话如同在哀求我放他一马，宽恕他犯下的罪行，可是我心意已决，怎会轻言放弃？

「这是我的选择，我不会后悔。」  
我认真地、一字一句地对他强调，  
「在鬼族和你之间，我会选你。」

「不、不要这么说！」  
他眼神惊恐，  
「你也是有责任的，不是吗？我不值得你这么做……」

我阖上双眼几秒，睁开后深深吐息，对上他的眼：  
「但我愿意抛弃一切来爱你。」

就在那时，我的的确确看到了他眼里残存的理智被情感的烈火噼啪吞食，燃烧殆尽。

接着，还没反应过来，我便已改换位置，被他反压身下。

「可恶……你这家伙！」  
我刚挣扎着想坐起身他就主动吻上来，逼我反抗不得，一只手开始探索我的和衣下摆，之后飞快地褪下我的衣服，相当不安分地在我的胸口摩挲。

土方发狂似的一边探求着我的舌头，一边在我的乳头旁边用手打着圈，引得一阵酥麻感自胸口贯穿全身。

「怎么样啊，鬼大将！」  
本以为这即为全部，没想到一波未平一波又起，他不停地抚弄着我两边圆圆的凸起，要我朝他投降臣服。

「卑……卑鄙……」  
我挣开他粘稠的吻，不去管嘴唇分开时发出下流的“啧”声，全身敏感地轻微颤抖着。

不行，太被动了……  
我一弯膝盖，顶在他双腿之间，把他稍稍向上举起一些，然后坐起来，逼他双腿岔开跪在我腿外，三下五除二卸掉他的新式军服，手自身侧伸向他的腋窝。

我连头也靠上去，用下巴顶着他的左胸口，探出舌尖去舔他隆起的乳头。

「舒服吗，嗯？」  
我的舌面按压着他几乎和我一样敏感的花蕾，就连我的气息也帮我逗弄着他，  
「土方……我好想就这样……一直……品尝你！」

他扬起头欢快地呜咽了几声。明明快感不断冲击着他的身体，他却总想反抗我的动作、我的双唇，好像一切都是我的错，爱他是我犯下的罪行，亲吻他也是我一心想让他难堪而使出的招数：  
「风间……我想……」

「之后再说！」  
我不由他抗拒便伸长右手去堵他的嘴，同时啃咬着他尖挺的乳尖，舌头缠绕住他，在他胸前的两颗暗色宝石之间来回徘徊。想象着刚刚被我吻得红到滴血的唇瓣在我手下发出被抑制住的嗯嗯轻哼，我感到自己渐渐起了反应。

好想要他……也只想要他……

我急不可耐地帮他摆脱中裤，把他早已滚烫坚硬的勃起含进嘴里。他惊喘一声，往后退缩几分，我抓紧他紧致光滑的臀瓣不许他逃走。又凑近了一些，我口中吞进大部分的他，差不多顶到我的喉咙口，再往前去我便会为他窒息——双手胡乱抚摸着他凹陷的腰窝和旁边的肌肤，永永远远索求不够。

「啊……啊……风间！」  
我用嘴包裹住他开始耸动，一下、一下、一下，激烈地吞吐着、吸吮着他，此时我的口水和他下身涌出的液体汇聚在一块，像江河的波涛一样汹涌，毫不留情地用嘴狠狠撞击着；而他除了把手指插进我的头发，忘乎所以地、语无伦次地喘息我的名字之外什么也做不了。

「哈啊……怎么样？」  
我把他的滚烫从嘴里拔出，吞咽下一口混合了的液体，在我看来如同蜂蜜一样甜美。

「笨、笨蛋……」  
他嘴上逞着强，却在我再次轻舔他勃起前端时失声呻吟。我用力吮吸着，右手顺势握住他的下端抽动，逼他高吟更甚。等到我的手指被他分泌的液体完全浸湿之后，我用膝盖把他的腿顶得分开一些，慢慢地把手指探进他柔嫩的花心，朝那一处说突起不是突起，更像是一层膜的地方按了下去。

「啊……风间……不行……」  
他的样子像是要被这样的双重刺激俘虏，同时他前端和后庭的感触也让我陶醉沉沦——一边是残存的理智，一边是浓重的情欲，让他在我手下颤抖、大声呼号仿佛成了我活着的意义。  
「那里不行……唔啊……」

我不理会他哀求一般的言语，重新把他的全部吞了又吐，左手去托他的阴囊，把玩着那两个鸡蛋状物体，后又用手指圈住其中一个，有些粗暴地把它前推后拉着。

头顶，土方正闭着眼；手下，他的花心正急剧收缩着，把我的手指吸得极紧。我一边埋头套弄着他的炙热，一边用手抽插着他的后穴，拔出来的时候几乎都可以看到我的食指被他夹得泛出红色。

「我说，土方，你上辈子是鬼吗？」  
我停下嘴上动作，没有停止刺激他的后庭，一下插进深处，一下又来到花心外，不断地逗他。

「哈？唔……什么啊……」  
我抬头看他，他也低头望着我，一脸困惑地否认。

我语气邪恶，嘴角上扬：  
「把我吸得这么紧，不是鬼就一定是哪里的妖魅吧……」

没等他回答我便再次握住他，这次撸动的幅度比刚才大了很多，强迫他挤出爱液。他“嗯嗯”几声把坚硬直往我手里送，贴合着我的节奏低声呻吟。

「啊……嗯……」  
土方颤抖得越来越激烈，我知道他马上就要高潮了，  
「风间……！我要……」

「叫我千景啊！」  
我忽地又加进一根手指，狠命刺激着他的花心，嘴上前含住了他的勃起，轻咬他敏感的顶头，好像要表示这是他没有叫我名字的惩罚——

「千、千景……啊！」

随着高潮在他脑中的攀登，他控制不住大喊出声，一瞬间，粘且温热的液体射进我的嘴里，是我从没有感受过的甘甜，就算把它带进无边无际的沙漠里，也可以给即将口渴而死的我止渴吧。

见我把它尽数吞下，土方有点担心：  
「那么脏……不要紧么？」

「哪里脏了啊，笨蛋。」  
我瞟了一眼气喘吁吁跪坐着的他，趁他还眼神迷离地看着我，调整着自己的呼吸之时，我倏地一步跨起，来到他身后跪好，和他朝着一个方向。

「啊……土方……」  
我冷不丁把手指再次插入，富有弹性的花心已经被我的手指撑大些许，然而其中的柔嫩感却让我倒抽一口气，下体硬得都快无法自持，  
「想要吗？」

「呵啊……如果……我说不想……」  
土方挺直腰杆，逼人犯罪的腰窝更加明显，我一下就看穿了他想被进入得更深的企图。

我脱下中裤，露出我的坚硬顶在他的后臀上：  
「我也不会听的……」

我抬起手给了他的左右臀瓣各一次重击，清脆的扇动声回荡在我的耳际。

「啊！你干什么……」  
土方小声惊呼，白嫩的臀部一下有了血色，和我的勃起色调相当搭配。

见此情景，我满意地用勃起摩擦他的臀缝，他的臀部肌肉有力地一下下夹着我，呼唤我直挺挺抵进他的花心。

「真是……可恶！」  
没想到才刚刚进入，他紧致媚肉的夹合就让我险些射出来——他真的不是西方妖魅吗？

「嗯！」  
我重喘一声，手搂住他的腰，开始把全部顶入进去，大腿紧密地贴着他的臀瓣。

一开始我还轻轻柔柔，接着我就忍耐不得，极其想要听他哀叫求饶的欲望一下全都涌上来，不由分说便加大了顶弄的力度。

「不要了……太深了……啊！」  
土方背对着我委屈地喘息，以为他求饶一样的呻吟能够打动我。

「嗯？不要？……真的吗？」  
我也不由自主哈啊地粗声喘息着，手离开他的腰部，把腹部贴上去，双手够到他又一次发硬的挺立部分，继续一上一下地抽动他。

他承受不住这样的刺激，反举双手抱住我的脖颈想要寻求吻的安慰，我凑近前发狂似的舔吻着他的唇，堵住他不绝发出的色情呻吟，不允许他有一秒钟的时间想别的事情——不准想我们的未来，不准想新选组，不准想打仗时的战况……除了我，现在的我，他什么都不准想。

在我的抽插、抚弄和撸动下，他全身颤抖，头昂起来斜靠在我的肩膀上，嘴像一只小碗，永远都闭不上、合不拢。

「啊啊……岁，要高潮了吧？……」  
我喘着气，边逗弄他的花蕊和勃起边低声询问，不过比起询问，这更像是一种逼迫式的引诱，用语言让他更加敏感，更加容易高潮，然而他却不知道等待着他的是我的拒绝，  
「不行哦，还不行……我不准你现在就去……」

「但千景……我……唔嗯！」  
看样子他是真的坚持不住了，脸色潮红，两只手迷乱地摩挲着我的脖子和颈间肌肤，呻吟一声大过一声，好像再也忍不住在我的撞击下碎成千千万万片。

于是我放慢攻进的速度，让他从高潮处渐渐跌回原点。

「啊啊……千景……快一点……」  
他不满足于我的速度，催促我让他快点回到高潮的感觉。

我在心里暗自发笑，我还没有听到我想听的，怎么能就这样让他获得高潮？  
但我还是照做了，开始快速冲击起来。我也没有停下手上的动作，想让他再一次在高潮的临界点徘徊。

我放开帮他抽动的右手，去揉捏他右边的乳尖。挺立的乳头特别诱人，我上瘾一般用食指轻划过去，不算尖锐的指甲掠上那颗小球。

「啊啊啊……千景！」  
仅仅是这样，土方就在我的揉搓下粗声吼叫出我的名字，连带着几个让人心疼的气音。

「唔嗯……要在我手指的玩弄下去了吗？」  
我兴味颇足，一刻不停地顶着他，他颤动着身体，扭动着腰身有气无力地点头。

他看我对他冷酷地摇头，还又要放慢速度，不禁有点气恼：  
「哈啊……你……为什么……」

「求我，岁，我要你求我。」  
我一挑眉毛，再次微笑，  
「或者说，副长……？新选组的组员都是这么叫你的吧？」

「啊啊……不要这么叫我……」  
他表现得对这个称呼非常敏感，这样的称谓就像催情药那么管用，让他脸颊飞红。

我轻笑，终于开始把自己完完全全插进他的后庭，稍稍后退之后又继续顶进我的全部，凶猛地给予着他和我自己的快感，感受着茎头摩擦他紧凑花壁的畅快。

「唔啊……嗯……好棒……求求你！！」  
我终于撬开了他的嘴，让他说出了请求的话来。

我吞咽了一口口水，下体、手上的动作好像流水一样永远不停：  
「……诶？副长？要高潮了吗？啊……唔……副长？现在要在这样的顶弄下高潮了？」

「嗯……千景……啊啊……！」

我猛地连顶几次，刺进他的花心，手抽动时狠狠揉捏着他的肉茎，他的喘息越来越重，我的脑子里也是一团乱麻：  
「你喜欢我插得这么深吗，哈啊……副长？你喜欢跟我做这样的事情吗？唔……我好想听你求我，听你说喜欢，说爱，啊……说你缺了我就会死……」

「千景……啊啊啊！」

随着对方白浊液体的射出，我知道我们同时到达了高潮。美好的余韵环绕在整个房间里，充盈了我曾经空虚的心。

我从他的臀缝里拔出我仍然火热的性器，慢慢坐下来。而土方长舒一口气，倒在榻榻米上。

听着黄昏带来的风吹拂屋外的树叶，我挣扎着爬到别处去捡散落的衣服。拿回来以后，我先穿好衣服，然后把看起来相当困倦的土方如同人偶一样抱起他的上身，给他穿上他利落的黑色军装，又帮他套上裤子和军靴。

「千景，我想让你帮我剪了这头发。」  
他看着我的动作，突然冒出来这样一句话。

「为什么？」  
我奇怪地问，  
「又不是辞旧迎新的节日要到了。」

「穿西洋军装，怎么能留长头发呢。」  
他对上我的眼睛，淡淡一笑，  
「再说了，每天都要扎来扎去，也不方便我批阅公文。」

我答应下来，从柜子里找出剪刀：  
「岁，那你坐好。」

他乖巧安静地背对着我坐下，解开绑发的布带，把浓密秀美的漆黑长发披下来，背影如同妖娆却不失文雅的女人，头发好像上了油的锦缎。

我伸手拿了一缕头发，触感光滑柔软。虽不忍下手，但为了他自己的方便，我还是下了剪刀。

咔嚓一声轻响，被剪断的发丝纷纷落在地面，在黄昏下被笼罩着，闪着平静神圣的光辉。

「暮色浓了，快剪掉吧。」  
土方催促我，害怕夜色到来时我会看不清楚。

我一边剪，一边轻松地回答：  
「我是鬼啊，别忘了。」

土方半晌无言，不知道他在想什么——可能是心疼他的头发，也可能是心疼他的过去。

「千景，我……」  
他欲言又止，我也不发一言，等着他调整好心情再告诉我。

忽然，房门外传来一阵脚步声。

土方随即制止了我手上的动作，我们静静地等了一会，接着透过纸门，我看到有人站在门边敲了敲门，短促地唤了土方一声：  
「副长！」

「噢，是山崎啊。有什么事吗？」  
土方微微眯了眯眼睛，并不去开门。

「队员们都在等您一起进餐。」  
名为山崎的队员恭敬地说道。

土方一副松了口气的样子：  
「让他们先吃吧，我还在处理公务。」

「是。」  
山崎离开门边，退出庭院。

我仍然什么也没有说，只是闷着头剪他的头发。想必外面的白昼一定正在隐退，黄昏之光此时也会在山樱树上流连盘旋，就像在我鬼族的庭院里那样久久环绕不去，令人醉于其中不能自拔。

我猛然觉得土方多像白昼，一次又一次把我从摧枯拉朽的黑暗里营救出来，给我救赎。

「我爱你。」  
他轻抖唇瓣，吐出的句子让我说不出话来。那唇是我吻过的唇，那身体是我委身于过的净洁。他的话让我突然很想流泪，尽管他好像说过那么一次，但是我从未听过用这么打动我的语气所说的言语。

不过啊，我这才想起，我攒了好几千年的眼泪全都浪费在一个普普通通的人类身上了。

我剪刀不停，却哑然失笑：  
「我也是。」

「岁……我也爱你。」

 

剪完后，他站起来，看了散落满地的发丝一眼。

我顺着他的目光看去，光洁美丽的头发一段接一段被拦腰折断，我竟觉得有些心疼，也有些没有缘由的恐惧。

他捕捉到我的目光，温柔地笑了：  
「我不会像这头发一样的。」

 

「别担心我，我可不会这么简单就被砍断的哦？」  
土方舔舔嘴唇，暗紫色的眼睛冲我弯了弯。

 

「所以，就一直在我身边吧。」

「好不好？」

眼底泪光闪烁，我坚定地点头。

 

而后，他去和队员一起用餐。  
走到门边，他转身朝我小幅度地挥了挥手，我也抬起手冲他挥动几下。

他好笑地看了我一眼，唇角勾起一丝不易察觉的微笑，迈开了轻快的步伐。

 

等土方离开，我走到门边，斜靠着门望向庭院内，知道这里短时间内已经不会再有人来了。

天空晦瞑，夜色渐浓，可山樱树却一如以往，在渐黑的天色下极易吸睛。飘落的花瓣在风中来回打转，好像身旁存在着会法术的孩童妖魅，指引着它们到处漂流。

 

我对着靛青的天空低声发誓。

 

人之性命，一如朝露溘至，飞火流萤，旦暮之期。  
此生，为保护他，至纤至悉，吾在所不惜。  
吾秉持鬼之荣光，永不迭移。

土方岁三——  
我会把生命连同永恒，一同呈献给你。


End file.
